


Pokémon Reset Bloodlines Sidestory - Sabrina Gaiden

by FoxBluereaver



Series: Pokémon Reset Bloodlines [48]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Horror, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxBluereaver/pseuds/FoxBluereaver
Summary: Part of Pokemon Rest Bloodlines Expanded Universe. As a young Sabrina awakens her powers while having to live surrounded by unremarkable people, a lingering question troubles her mind: what does it take for an ordinary person to become extraordinary? Knowledge of the main story is necessary at least until Chapter 24 to understand this oneshot. Written by Ander Arias, posted with permission.





	Pokémon Reset Bloodlines Sidestory - Sabrina Gaiden

_Twelve years before Ash Ketchum started (again) his Pokémon Journey..._

There used to be a little village in Kanto named Turquoise Town, situated in an intermediate point between Celadon City, Saffron City and Cerulean City. It wasn't big or notable enough to even be included in some maps, its fauna was composed of extremely common and not very strong Pokémon, and its only point of interest was a small Beedrill farm that used to produce honey. Albeit a very good honey.

Yes, "used to be", because it no longer exists anymore. The cause of the unremarkable town's demise was, ironically, the birth of its most extraordinary inhabitant: a girl with long dark green hair and dark blue eyes named Sabrina.

Sabrina's mother died when she was only two years old, due to an unknown –at the time– but powerful disease. When they managed to bring her to the Saffron City General Hospital, it was too late.

It all appeared that Sabrina would grow up to be as unremarkable as the rest of the Turquoise townsfolk, until one day, when she was ten years old, something amazing happened.

Walking home from school, she passed by a few older children playing with a ball. One of the kids kicked the ball too hard, and it flied directly at Sabrina.

"Girl, watch out!" the boy yelled.

Sabrina could only yelp and instinctively held her hands in front of her face for protection, when all of sudden, the ball stopped a few centimeters away from hitting her, and remained mid air. All those presents couldn't be more shocked, Sabrina the most.

When the shock wore off, it didn't take long for the green haired girl to realize that it was her who held the ball mid air, with the power of her mind. Scared of what happened, she ran off home, and completely shaken, told her father what had happened.

After calming her down, her father decided to make a few test, to make sure if she did have psychic powers. The results were instant, and irrefutable. The tests not only verified Sabrina's powers, but the extent of them.

"Father...why I am like this?" Sabrina asked, confused.

"I don't know, my child," her father honestly replied. "I heard that there are people who are born with abilities akin to Pokemon. Bloodliners, I think it was their name. I always thought it was a myth, but this..."

"Father...am I not human?" Sabrina asked.

"No, no! I mean, yes, you're still human!" her father assured. "Powers or not, you're still human, you're my daughter, and I love you no matter what."

Sabrina smiled, relieved that she could always count on her father no matter what, but her future was no less uncertain. "What should I do now, father?"

"Some people might be afraid of you. These powers are part of you, and forcing you to keep them secret would be wrong. However, there's a solution to that. We will show them that they have no reason to fear you. Use your gift to help others, and they'll see that the adorable little girl that you've always been is still there."

"So...should I help them just so they don't fear me?" she asked.

"That's not the only reason. If somebody has a gift, as it is your case, they have a responsibility to use that gift to help others and make the world a better place to live," her father explained, though to Sabrina, it sounded like one of the corny morals of that Spinarak-Man cartoon. "Soon you'll see that a good deed it's its own reward."

And, like the obedient ten year old girl she was, Sabrina decided to follow her father's advice, and after showing her powers, started to use them to help others. If a kid accidentally threw his ball or frisbee onto a roof, she would use her telekinesis to lift it down. If an old lady was having trouble carrying her bags of groceries, she would use her telekinesis to help her carry them. And so on.

And people were indeed grateful. They often gave her small gifts as a token of gratitude, like baked pie, a new dress, or a new doll. And Sabrina was truly happy.

But alas, the happiness wouldn't last long. The psychic girl started to notice that they relied on her more and more, and often called her for even more mundane tasks. One day, as she was coming back from school like usual, one of her neighbors, a brunette woman in her forties, dragged Sabrina into her house, and made her use her powers to lift some vases from a high shelf.

"Done," Sabrina said once she finished.

"Thank you dear. Moving those vases is such a nuisance...but I need to clean the dust if that shelf," the woman replied.

"Still...why did you call me to do that? I don't see why you couldn't do it yourself," Sabrina told her.

"Well, those vases are very fragile, and I could accidentally drop them. Besides, why the complain? You do it with your mind, it's not that you have to do any real effort," the woman scoffed.

Sabrina frowned. "It may not look like that to you, but using my powers can be exhausting."

The woman just rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I better get started with the cleaning. Come back in an hour to put back the vases in their place."

Sabrina frowned at her. She didn't like the woman's tone. "Don't talk me like I'm your servant."

"What did you say? You better keep that attitude in check, missy, or else I'll have to have a talk with your father," the woman threatened.

The psychic girl left, not having any intention to return.

Sabrina then told her father about what happened. Fortunately, her father was on her side on this issue.

"What she did was wrong. I will have a talk with her, and make sure she doesn't abuse your goodwill again," her father told her. "You did good in telling me. You shouldn't let others take advantage of your kindness. If this happens ever again, tell me."

"Thank you, father," Sabrina said. before she hugged him.

And for the next two years, Sabrina continued helping people, but this time she knew where to hold her ground. Still, she couldn't rid of the lingering sensation that the townsfolk were too dependent on her, and that she was the first resort to their problems. Still, she decided to keep helping others, if only to make her father happy.

And this may look like the end of our tale, but sadly it isn't. Because one day, in history class, Sabrina would read about a man that would change her worldview forever.

…

Sabrina's father was quite shocked when his daughter told him that the school principal wanted to talk with him about something grave regarding Sabrina, something unusual to say the least, since Sabrina was not only a smart girl, but also a model student.

While she and her father where on her way to the school, they crossed paths with a boy of fifteen years of age, with brown hair and brown eyes, who was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, a straw hat, and was carrying a bug-catching net.

"Tommy?" Sabrina's father asked.

The boy, apparently named Tommy, turned his head at the man, and greeted him. "Oh, hello, sir."

"Are you still here? I thought that you have left already to get your first badge," Sabrina's father inquired.

"I was going to but..." the Bug-Catcher sheepishly said. "I think my Pokémon and I need more training, you know? You can't go against a Gym Leader without enough preparation."

Sabrina's father sighed. "Tommy...the Pokémon of the town's outskirts are weak to the point of being harmless. Your Pokémon won't get very strong fighting them."

"Still, I don't want to leave until I'm 100% sure I'm ready. A little more training can't hurt," Tommy insisted. "Besides, yesterday I saw a Venonat, and I want to catch it for my team!"

"If you say so," the adult man said in defeat. "Good luck, then."

"Thanks, sir!" Tommy said before leaving.

"Sigh...that kid..."

"Who was that boy, father?" Sabrina asked.

Her father explained her that Tommy was the elder son of the local Beedrill farmers, and a fledging trainer. Given his background, it was obvious that he had an affinity for Bug-Type Pokémon. People looked at him with pride, since he was the first trainer the town had produced, but even if he had gotten his training license and first Pokemon –a Pinsir– almost three months ago, the kid still didn't leave the town.

"That boy is too afraid of facing new challenges. You can never improve if you don't push yourself," the adult man said.

"I completely agree with that, father."

Shortly after that, they arrived at the school, where they were told that school principal was waiting for them in her office. The school principal was a moderately attractive woman in her late thirties with short black hair that wore glasses.

"So, what did Sabrina do? I'm sure that whatever it is, it's a misunderstanding," Sabrina's father began.

"The reason for this meeting is this essay she wrote for her history class," the principal said as she held the essay in one hand. "They had to choose a historical figure that they find admirable or inspiring, and wrote about it. Sabrina's essay...well, let's say it was quite worrying."

"I don't understand. Sabrina's essays are always flawlessly written," the man replied.

"It's not the _quality_ of the essay that worried us, mister, but its _content_ ," the principal replied, and then handed the essay to him. "You better see it for yourself."

Upon reading the title, Sabrina's father immediately knew why they requested a meeting.

_ Twenty Gyarados Bill _

_A Shining Example of Self-Improvement Through Determination and Hard Work._

He then proceeded to read the essay to see if it was as bad as he was fearing. The first part of the essay was a recap of Bill's life, written in an objective and neutral way: a seaman from Johto who worked on a small fishing boat, and wasn't very popular among his peers. Upon being given a Magikarp as a mock gift, Bill couldn't take it anymore. Nobody suspected anything, but for the next year he trained that Magikarp, and caputred nineteen more as well. A year later, he revealed his Gyarados army, and used it to lay waste to the shores of Johto, until he and his army were put down, not without a lot of sacrifices of both human and Pokémon lives. After that, it was decided to implement a limit on the number of Pokémon a trainer could carry at a time.

The second part, however, was a personal reflection of Sabrina on Bill's character. While everybody else thought of Bill as a monster and mass murderer, Sabrina constantly showered him with praise, admiring his hard work and determination, and how somebody who was, in her words, "mediocre amongst the mediocre", eventually managed to carve his name on history and change the world forever, and that it proved that greatness was at everybody's reach, provided they worked for it.

" _...in conclusion, if we all followed Bill's example and found the necessary resolve to tap all of our potential, the world would be a better and more wondrous place to live."_ was the essay's final line.

"I'm sure you'll understand our worries regarding your daughter," the principal said.

Sabrina's father nodded. "Yes, indeed. Don't worry, I'll have a talk with Sabrina. We will sort this out."

…

Sabrina's father didn't remember the last time he and his daughter got into an argument. Hell, this might as well be the first time such a thing happened. Regardless what words he used to explain it, there was no way to convince the psychic girl that Bill wasn't somebody you should have as a role model. Soon things heated up.

"Sabrina, Bill was a mass murderer! How can you think that somebody like him is worth admiring?" Her father shouted.

"You're only focusing on the negative aspects!" Sabrina shouted back. A small tremor shook the house." I didn't praise him for killing people, but his other qualities!"

"I know what you were trying to say on your essay, but there wasn't any other examples self-made winners that _weren't_ mass murderers?"

"I also wanted to show that you can learn something even from the most despicable people," Sabrina replied. She then breathed deeply. "Father, you always sided with me on every problem I had. Why you're now against me?"

"Because your teachers are right! Bill isn't somebody worth admiring regardless of any good quality he might had!" the adult man firmly stated. "Tomorrow, you will write a new essay, this time about somebody who truly deserves it."

Sabrina glared at her father. Her eyes shone with a faint red glow. "I won't do such a thing."

Her father wanted to yell at her for her insolence, but he just sighed deeply. "Sabrina...listen, it has been a long and hard day. We will talk about it tomorrow. Now go to your room."

Despite her foul mood, the young psychic complied. She went to her bedroom, and fell back on her bed.

"Stupid father, and stupid teachers!" she grunted under her breath. "Why they have to be so shortsighted?" she punched her pillow, and groaned. "Though given that everybody in this forsaken town strives to be mediocre, it shouldn't be all that surprising. Why did I help them to begin with? Aren't they capable of doing their worthless chores on their own? None of those people even did anything that deserves to share my gift with them..."

Sabrina dwelt on her negative thoughts a bit more, albeit after an hour or so her mind was more at ease, which wasn't necessarily a good thing, as certain thoughts started to freely flow into her young mind.

Sabrina always had the feeling that she didn't belong to that town. At first, she thought that it was due her powers, but now she was starting to realize that it was another reason. Everybody here wanted tranquility, to do the bare minimum, being happy with "good enough" instead of pursuing the "perfect", to live a life of quiet comfort, to preserve the status quo. Sabrina always strove to be the very best, and tried to encourage others to reach their full potential as well. That's why he found the story of Twenty Gyarados Bill so moving and inspiring.

"They have to understand how I feel. They _need_ to understand," Sabrina said, and she leaned up. "They need to learn that life is not to be squandered in mediocrity. Everybody has something great to offer. But how can I make them change their minds?"

Then, a thought dawned upon her.

"Maybe I'm doing this wrong. Bill didn't became the nightmare of the shores of Johto until after they gave him that Magikarp as a mock gift. And it was said that came after years of verbal abuse..." Sabrina entertained those thoughts, and dared to form a conclusion. "...maybe it was the unending abuse that finally drove Bill to prove what he was capable of?"

Then, Sabrina saw it clearly. She had finally found the answer: motivation. It's what pushes you towards your goals. What makes you set goals to begin with. When it came to Sabrina, motivation was never an issue since she always had her ambition to drive her to be the best at everything she did. But most people lacked her ambition. That's why so many of her classmates where so happy when they got a C or a B on an exam, instead of trying to go for an A. That's why so many townsfolk had no desire to improve their dull lives into something more meaningful.

And then, a thought dawned upon her.

"If the promise of gaining something is not enough to motivate these people...maybe the threat of losing everything will do the trick."

The psychic girl smiled wickedly. It was time for another Twenty Gyarados Bill to be born.

…

One morning a few days later, Sabrina walked towards one of her neighbors' house, who belonged to an obese, blond woman in her fifties. Said woman was mopping the entrance of her house, and took a couple seconds to notice Sabrina walking by.

"Oh, hi there, sweetie!" the woman kindly said. "Say, do you think you can do me a favor? I need to find something in the basement, but that place is such a mess..." the woman laughed. "And with that powers of yours, it would be really easy to put some order there. What do you say?"

Sabrina didn't say anything, and smiled. Then, she raised her hand, and her eyes glowed with a blue light.

All the windows of the woman's house suddenly shattered, creating a cacophony of loud noises, and filling the front of the house with many glass shards. The woman stood there, motionless, her mouth agape, as Sabrina smiled in satisfaction and walked away.

However, when the shock faded, the surprise was replaced by fury. The middle aged woman walked to Sabrina and grabbed her by her arm.

"You little piece of shit! How dare you-"

The woman was interrupted when Sabrina telekinetically pushed her backwards, making her fall on her rear.

"Don't even dare to touch me again," the psychic girl hissed, before leaving.

…

And thus, Sabrina's reign of terror began. Every day, Sabrina would chose a random victim, met them, and use her powers to cause some kind of harm. Shattering all the window glasses was a personal favorite of hers due to how simple and quick it was, but it was far from her only trick her powers enabled.

Sometimes, she would burst the plumbing of a house, making it to flood. Other times she would mess with the electricity. Others, she would use her telekinesis to make everything that wasn't attached to the ground or the walls to fly aimlessly, as if the house was possessed by ghosts. And sometimes, she would simple ambush somebody out in the street, and cause them some harm, like lifting them high in the air and then letting them fall, or slamming them against a wall. Anything that caused any harm.

The only one who ever tried to stop her was her father, but he soon found himself powerless against Sabrina's terrifying psychic abilities. When he looked into her red, glowing eyes, he could no longer see his sweet and loving daughter, just a demon that resembled her.

"Why...why are you doing this?" her father asked, while being pinned against a wall by Sabrina's telekinesis.

"You can never improve if you don't push yourself. You taught me that, father," Sabrina smiled at him. "I'm simply pushing forth, and see who dares to push back."

"...what?" the confused man asked. "Sabrina, this is not a game! You're hurting people!"

The telekinetic grip pressed him harder. "I'm already aware of it, father."

" _What did I do wrong with you...?"_ the man thought, almost on the verge of tears.

Sabrina, however, heard his thoughts.

"Don't cry, father. You did nothing wrong," Sabrina released her grip, and her father fell to the ground. "On the contrary. You always encouraged me to be the very best, to exploit my gift to its full potential. Now I'm doing the same with everybody else. Unfortunately, I can't have you interfering with my experiment, and I don't think I could bring myself to seriously hurt you. So I'll have to ask you to leave this town."

"What? No! I won't allow you to torment our friends and neighbors just for your own sick amusement!" her father declared.

Sabrina sighed. "I was really hoping that I didn't have to resort to this, but you leave me no options," the psychic girl walked towards her father, still sprawled in the floor, and lifted his head so he was to her eye level. She looked into his eyes, while hers glowed red. "You will _leave_ this town, and never return. Understood?"

"I...I..." her father tried to resist, but in the end, Sabrina's Hypnosis overwhelmed his willpower. "I will leave this town..."

The green haired girl smiled. "Good. I expect you to be gone tomorrow morning."

"Y-Yes, of course, the sooner the better. I'll go pack my things," the hypnotized man babbled.

And just like she said, her father left the town next day.

...

There were others that tried to follow Sabrina's father's example and flee from the twelve year old psychic demon, but Sabrina wouldn't let them. Even those who tried to sneak away during the night, when Sabrina was allegedly asleep, would find her waiting for them at the edge of the town. It was as if she was omniscient.

Sabrina was clear. Nobody would leave until her experiment was over.

Much to her frustration, Sabrina saw that her rampage wasn't producing the expected results. People cowered in fear when they saw her, some even screamed, but terror wasn't what she was looking for. Hell, not even the town's only cop –they barely had any crime, at least until now– even made an attempt to stop her. Sabrina decided that she had to amp up the damage. She started fires, caused ceiling lamps to fall on people's heads, hypnotized people into acting against their will, and many more deeds worthy of a horror movie.

A whole month passed, and nobody even attempted to make her stop.

"Ugh! Do I have to bring the whole town down in order to get any reaction?" Sabrina said one morning as she exited her house to start her daily rampage.

However, there was something that caught her attention. Tommy, the bug-catcher and trainer wannabe was in the middle of the street, with a look of determination in his eyes. A tinge of excitement coursed through her body.

" _Could it be...?"_

"Sabrina!" Tommy yelled. He was visibly trembling. "You've terrorized this town for too long, but not anymore!"

Sabrina couldn't help but chuckle at his ridiculous statement. "Please, don't make me laugh! Are you really going to face me, when you don't have the spine to face something stronger than the weak Weedles and the Rattatas that roam the town outskirts?" Sabrina cruelly retorted.

"Yes! So prepare to fight!"

Sabrina's mouth formed a smirk. "I can hear your thoughts. You've never been more scared in your life. You know there's nothing your can do to stop me. And your heart threatens to stop with just imagining what I'm going to do with you once you fail in your noble, but foolish endeavor."

Tommy's eyes started to water. He realized that Sabrina was speaking the truth. Still, he repressed the tears. He couldn't allow himself to cry in front of the demon girl.

"Yes, I am afraid. And no, I don't think I can stop you. But if I don't try to stop you...who will? I always knew I had the means to stop you, but I was too afraid to try. But now...I don't want to wallow in my own fear anymore. I want to know that at least, I _tried_ to do something."

"Very well. Choose a Pokémon. At the very least, this will be entertaining."

His trembling hand reached for his strongest Pokémon, and tossed it in front of him.

"Go, Pinsir!"

"Pin!" the Stag Beetle Pokemon cried upon being released. The giant bug eyed Sabrina, whom it identified as its opponent, and looked at her intently.

"Pinsir, that girl is our enemy, but she won't use a Pokémon," Tommy had guessed what his best friend was waiting for. The Pokémon looked at him, confused. "I know they told you to never attack humans, even if I ordered you to...but this time is an exception. That girl hurt many people, and we're the only ones who can stop her. So please, Pinsir, I need you to fight her."

The confused bug looked at Sabrina. On one side, it felt that its trainer was being sincere. On the other hand, its training prior to being handed to Tommy, made it refuse to harm a human being. However, upon looking Sabrina again, it felt a chilling sensation coursing through its body. That apparently harmless little girl emanated an evil aura that made its blood freeze. The beetle knew what to do.

"Pinsir!" the bug Pokémon growled as it adopted a battle stance.

"Yes! I knew I could count on you, Pinsir!" Tommy exclaimed, his fear slowly being eroded by a wave of newfound determination. "Pinsir, use Fury Cutter!"

"Pin!" the stag bettle cried before launching itself at Sabrina, its pincers glowing with a lime green glow.

Sabrina just extended a hand, and Pinsir was frozen mid air, as a reddish pink aura surrounded it.

"That's all? Pathetic..." Sabrina laughed.

Then, out of nowhere, Sabrina's forehead was hit by a stone, making her cry in pain, losing focus, and releasing Pinsir.

"Pinsir, quickly, attack now!" Tommy urged.

As Sabrina stood up and pressed her hand against her bleeding forehead, she saw Tommy holding a stone in his hand.

" _He...he threw a stone at me?"_ She thought in disbelief.

"Don't give me that look. This isn't a normal Pokémon battle. I'm going to do anything it takes to rid this place of you!" Tommy shouted as he threw another stone at Sabrina.

Sabrina waved her hand, and a red protective bubble appeared out of nowhere, surrounding her, which stopped the stone before it could reach its target.

"Wait a minute...that's Reflect!" Tommy exclaimed upon recognizing the attack. "Then...you don't have just some mind powers, you can use Psychic moves as if you were a Pokémon!"

Sabrina ignored the bug catcher's conclusion, as it was irrelevant to the moment at hand. She extended both arms forward, and released a multicolored energy wave at Pinsir.

"That's a Psywave! Dodge it with Dig!" Tommy called.

Pinsir growled in agreement, and dug deep underground, avoiding Sabrina's attack.

"Where is that repulsive critter?" Sabrina asked in frustration, as she scanned the terrain with her mind, but was unable to find anything. _"Argh! I can't detect it while it's underground!"_

"Pinsir, now!"

Fast as a bullet, Pinsir emerged from behind Sabrina, and tried to slice her with her pincers. Sabrina heard it in time, and jumped aside to dodge. Still, the Stag Beetle Pokémon's pincers managed to make an ugly gash on Sabrina's belly.

"UGK!" the psychic girl groaned, as she grabbed her abdomen.

"We almost got her, Pinsir! Use Fury Cutter again!" Tommy shouted in joy.

Pinsir charged at Sabrina once again, but the psychic girl merely lifted it mid air as she did before. Tommy was already ready for that, and threw another stone at her head. Unfortunately for the bug catcher, that trick wouldn't work twice, as Sabrina was expecting it, and stopped the rock mid air as well. Then, extending her other hand, and letting the blood flow from her forehead through her face, she also lifted Tommy mid air. With a swift arm motion, he slammed trainer and Pokémon against a wall, and kept them pinned against it.

Sabrina was furious. This boy had dared to try to kill her! Tommy was unable to talk, but she could hear his thoughts. He was asking for mercy, both for him and his Pinsir. But there would be no mercy. To think that such a spineless wimp gave her such a fight...

Suddenly, Sabrina stopped in her tracks.

" _To think that such a spineless wimp gave me such a fight..."_

Then, much to Tommy's joy and confusion, Sabrina released her telekinetic hold, dropping Tommy and his Pinsir into the ground.

"Hehehehe...hahahaha...hehe...hahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA!" Sabrina's laugh echoed through the whole town.

Tommy, who was checking his fainted Pinsir, turned at her, confused. That stone to the forehead did a number on her brain, so it seemed.

"I KNEW IT! I WAS RIGHT!" Sabrina shouted into the sky. "I was right!"

"You were right? What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"Did you never wonder why I started doing this? Why all of sudden, I decided to use my powers to turn this town into a little Hell on Earth?" Sabrina asked. Tommy didn't say anything, but Sabrina decided to continue. "I had always been disgusted at how mediocre this town and all its inhabitants were. I tried to suppress those feelings, I really did. For my father's sake, at least. Hell, I even followed his wishes and used my powers to make your life easier. I knew that was a mistake, since that would make you even more complacent. But in the end I couldn't take it anymore. So I attempted to test a certain theory of mine, and went on a daily rampage, hoping that somebody would gather enough courage to face and try to stop me.

"Everybody thinks I'm special because of my powers. But that doesn't make me special, no. It's my determination and ambition what allows me to achieve greatness. I've read in history books people who started out poor, and became rich thanks to their efforts, as well as others who inherited vast fortunes, only to lose it all thanks to their incompetence. I know for a fact that everybody has the potential to be extraordinary if they just work for it. But sometimes, people need a little push. I was on the verge of losing all hope, and then you came and challenged me. And what a challenge it was! At first I was angry, due to how much you hurt me, but then I realized that this is what I was hoping to see. That with enough motivation, even the most mediocre person can do something great.

"Truth be told, I wasn't expecting you to be the one to stand up to me. Maybe some of the adults. But while they were expecting a savior to come and get rid of big bad me, you took a step forward and decided to _become_ that savior. Sure, you failed, but not everybody can succeed in the first try, right? Besides, my father used to say that the road to success is paved with failures. They don't have the necessary will to become extraordinary, however, you have it. Bravo, Tommy, bravo," Sabrina finished her long rant with a surprisingly genuine applause.

"So...you did this for the sake of a theory? It was an experiment? You did this just for some sick game of yours?" Tommy shouted indignantly.

"Don't be mad at me, Tommy. Thanks to me, you're now aware of what you can do. I brought your potential to the surface. If it wasn't for me, you'll spend the rest of your life making excuses to stall your journey until you became too old and were forced to work on your parents' Beedrill farm, wasting your talent harvesting honey. But now, thanks to me, you will accomplish many great things. Fighting me was just the beginning. After all, fighting a Gym Leader can't be much worse than this, right?"

Tommy stared at her with his eyes wide open, as his brain processed Sabrina's monologue. "You're insane."

"No, this town was about to drive me insane. But now, I feel better than ever. I must thank you, Tommy, not only for proving my theory, but for also showing me my place in this world," Sabrina mentioned as she turned her back. "From now onwards, I will help people achieve their true potential, and punish those who lack resolve, refuse to improve themselves and prefer to dwell in their mediocrity. That way, I'll help make the world a better place to live. We need more people like you, and less people like..." Sabrina waved at the town behind her. "...these."

"And what are you going to do with me? What about the rest of the people of the town?" Tommy asked, afraid of the potential answer.

Sabrina turned back, her face covered in blood from the still bleeding wound in her forehead, and her mouth formed a terrifying smile. "You will be spared. I mean, killing you would be silly after we worked so hard to unlock your potential, wouldn't it? As for the rest of this den of mediocrity you call a home...even if they don't deserve the same courtesy, I guess I'll spare them too. Consider it an extra reward for your strength and bravery."

"If you think I'm going to let you harm more innocent people who don't fit inside your sick view of an ideal world, then you have another thing coming," Tommy boldly declared. "I might not be able to stop you now, but one day, I will be strong enough to rid the world of you."

His statement seemed to please Sabrina even more. "See? Look at that newfound determination you now possess! I know for a fact that you will do great things with your life, and so will I," Sabrina turned back, and took a look at the town in front of her. "There's nothing left for me to do here. Goodbye, Tommy. I can't wait until our paths cross again."

And the psychic girl disappeared in a flash of light, a move Tommy identified as Teleport.

…

Sabrina was true to her word, and never returned to the town. Many years would pass until somebody would hear her name again, this time as a skilled Pokémon trainer specialized in Psychic-types. Though those who met her were unaware of her bloody past, and couldn't even imagine her even bloodier future.

Despite Sabrina never returning back, the wounds of her rampage would never heal. Little by little, people started to leave Turquoise Town, since there were too many traumatic experiences and horrible memories associated with the little village. In little less than a year, the town was completely abandoned, their former residents doing their best to forget about the events that transpired there, and its name would be lost to history forever.

* * *

 

_Three Months Later_

The following months had been hard, but now, things will finally go much better for Tommy.

His dream of becoming the best Bug-type specialist trainer had been all but forgotten, now replaced by another less grandiose, slightly more altruist dream. He spent a whole minute observing the building in front of him, debating over if entering or not.

"No, enough dithering. You can't never improve if you don't push yourself," Tommy stated as he walked inside the building. For some reason he was unable to figure out, he had those words burned into his brain after the battle with Sabrina.

The hall of the building was empty, with the exception of a bored looking receptionist, that was checking her cell phone. Tommy cleared his throat to call her attention.

"Oh, hi!" the receptionist said, pulling her phone away. "Welcome to the Kanto Busters Boot camp! What can I do for you?"

"I wish to become a buster," Tommy stated.

"Why, of course! You wouldn't be here otherwise," the receptionist laughed as she pulled something under her desk. "Fill these forms. When you're done, I'll show you the way."

" _One day, Sabrina,"_ Tommy thought as he started filling the blank forms. _"One day, I will make you pay for what you did to our home."_


End file.
